Such Beautiful Disasters
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: Aiko and Kai were mistakes--at least thats what the other demons said about them. They travel the Feudal Era in search of answers, but when they meet a certain demon and hanyou their lives are never the same again. InuyashaxOC, SesshoumaruxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Such Beautiful Disasters

Prologue

The demoness woke up with a start. Her ice-blue eyes were wide with shock, and the golden specks reflected in the moonlight. She looked around for a moment as if forgetting where she was. Then she saw a person sleeping beside her and relaxed.

"Kai! Pssst! Kai, wake up!" She whispered, gently nudging her older sister who groaned in reply and didn't budge.

"Aw come on Kai, please wake up. It's important!" She persisted.

"What is it, Aiko?" Kai mumbled in her pillow.

"I had another vision."

Aiko smiled as Kai turned over and met her identical ice-blue eyes. "What did you see?"

"The one who's supposed to help us, the one who knows who we are and where we came from, I saw him." Aiko answered excitedly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did he look like?"

"Well the image was a bit blurry, but I do know that he had long silver hair and golden eyes. He actually looked pretty hot." Aiko added with a sly smile.

Kai rolled her eyes.

"We're supposed to be looking for answers, not playing matchmaker."

Aiko shrugged as a moment of silence came between them.

"So, do you think we're on the right track? We've been traveling on this path for days." Aiko asked, rolling on her back to look at the night sky.

"Well since you had that vision, I'd say we should be on the right track."

"I hope so. It'd be nice to find someone who knows who our family is."

"If there's any of them left." Kai added.

"Oh don't be so negative all the time! There are some members from our family left, and we will find them!" Aiko said confidently.

A small smile formed on Kai's face. "You're right. We can't give up hope now. We've come too far."

Aiko smiled back, and there was another comfortable silence.

"You know…it would be nice to find some sort of civilization around here." Kai said.

"I agree. I need people, and being around you all the time doesn't help any." Aiko replied with a smirk.

"What's wrong with my company?"

"Well…you're boring! You never want to do anything with me!" Aiko whined.

Kai glared at her. "You act like there's something to do around here! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere. Besides, your company isn't all that enjoyable either."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're annoying! Sometimes you just can't sit still, and that bugs me."

"I only do that because I'm bored!" Aiko snapped.

"Well, I don't like it."

"I don't care."

"Fine! I'm going back to sleep." Kai huffed, rolling back over.

"So am I." Aiko replied, putting her back to Kai.

Even though she appeared mad, Aiko secretly opened one eye and turned to look at Kai while she slept, not knowing that Kai did the exact thing once Aiko's eyes were closed. It didn't matter. Both sisters would forget their childish fight as soon as they awoke the next morning because there would be more important things that would command their attention.

* * *

Broken: Well there's the prologue! I hope it left you a bit more curious lol. **Review Please!**


	2. Who the Hell are You

Chapter 1 Who the Hell are you?

Inuyasha and the gang were beginning their journey early that morning, and well, it wasn't off to a very good start. For one thing, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing again, and all Sango, Miroku, and Shippou wanted to do was leave.

"I don't see what your problem is, Kagome! All I did was ask if you were ok!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right. You just wanted to spy on me while I was bathing in the lake!" Kagome snapped, pointing an accusing finger in Inuyasha's face.

"I did not spy on you! I heard you slip on a rock, so I thought you were hurt! Why the hell would I wana spy on you anyways? It's not like there's much to look at." Inuyasha added, folding his arms.

An angry vein throbbed in Kagome's temple, and Inuyasha knew he had said too much.

"SIT!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou winced as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"Can you two stop fighting for one second?" Shippou whined.

"Yes, we've been waiting for hours. We really need to get going." Miroku added.

"Fine. Let's go." Kagome said, folding her arms as she began walking. Sango looked to Inuyasha who hadn't been released from the ground yet.

"Just go." He mumbled into the dirt.

Sango shrugged and caught up with the others.

ssssssssssssssss (line break)

After a couple hours of silence, the gang began to discuss their plan.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"There hasn't been any sign of Naraku for a while, and I want to know why." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm sensing a jewel shard somewhere, but it's so far away. I don't even know if it's just the shard or a demon as well." Kagome said suddenly.

"Well I hope it's a demon, 'cause I haven't had any action all day." Inuyasha said, taking out his Tetsuiga.

All of the others stood guard as they waited for the demon to come. However 10 minutes passed, and nothing came. Inuyasha sighed angrily. "Kagome, nothing's coming! You had us waiting for nothing!"

"Don't get mad at me! You're the one who was so eager to fight!" Kagome yelled.

"And the arguments never stop." Miroku said as the rest of them sat down in the grass.

"We'll never get anything done if they keep going at it like this." Sango said tiredly.

"I agree." Shippou replied.

Suddenly, Kilala got up and transformed, hissing in defense. Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped arguing.

"What's wrong Kilala?" Sango asked, frowning.

The next second after, something appeared before them with such speed it caused a huge sand cloud to form.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha replied, shielding his eyes and Kagome as well. Once the sand cleared, the group was shocked to see two demonesses standing before them. They were very strange looking demons too.

The first one had purple hair that was long in the front with bangs, but cut short in the back. She had ice-blue eyes with specs of gold in them. She wore an odd-looking kimono-styled top with pants that stopped at her knees. She was also barefoot and had no weapons on her.

The second demon had light blue hair that stopped at her waist. She had the same ice-blue eyes as the first demon, except hers had specs of violet instead of gold. She wore a sleeveless top that stopped at her hips, with leggings that stopped above her knees. The strange thing that the gang noticed was that the second demon's ears were very pointed—like elf ears. The only weapon she had was a very large sword that was held in a sling on her back.

There was an uncomfortable silence, until the blue-haired demon spoke.

"Is that him, Aiko?"

The purple-haired demon frowned and stared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped, feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think so. It looks like him but…he's different somehow." The purple-demon answered, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Um, excuse me but would you mind telling us who you are?" Miroku asked.

The purple-haired demon blinked, then smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Aiko, and this is my sister Kai." She said, nodding to the blue-haired demon who said nothing.

"My name is Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou." Kagome introduced.

"Can we go now?" Kai whispered to Aiko, although Inuyasha's demon sense of hearing picked it up.

"Why are you so eager to leave, huh?" He asked, looking at Kai suspiciously.

She gave him an icy stare.

"We have other things to do. Hmm, for a half-breed you sure are nosey." She said.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha growled.

"Kai, be nice! You'll have to excuse my sister. It's been a while since we've seen people, and she's not very social." Aiko apologized.

"That's alright. So what brings you two here?" Kagome asked.

"Well we're looking for someone, and I thought Inuyasha was the guy, but he's not. Although he is pretty cute." Aiko added with a small smile.

Inuyasha turned away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. He certainly wasn't expecting that sort of compliment from a complete stranger. "I thought I told you to stop looking at me!" He snapped.

"Well I have a question for the both of you," Miroku said, walking up to them. "Would either of you take the honor of bearing my children?"

"Excuse me??" Aiko asked, shocked. Kai merely raised an eyebrow.

BAM!

Instantly, Sango whacked Miroku on the head, causing a nice lump to appear.

"We just met these women, this is not the time to be perverted, monk!" She snapped angrily.

Aiko frowned and Kai actually gave a small smile of amusement, but it quickly faded into nothingness again.

"We were just going to set up camp here for the night. Would you like to travel with us? Maybe we could help you in your journey." Kagome offered.

Aiko looked at Kai eagerly. "What do you think?"

"Sure." Kai answered, shrugging.

Aiko smiled happily, as did Kagome. Inuyasha mumbled something as he sat away from the others. This was going to be interesting for all of them.

* * *

Broken: So, what did you think?

Inuyasha: They're both weird.

Aiko: We are not!

Kagome: Inuyasha be nice for once. Its only the first chapter for crying out loud.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah.

Miroku: I think this story is off to a great start.

Sango: I agree.

Broken: By the way if anyone wants to see a picture of Aiko & Kai, message me.

Shippou: **Review Please!**


	3. Hot and Icy

Chapter 2 Hot and Icy

That night, they all sat around the fire that Kagome made. Kai was surprisingly interested in Kagome's lighter—however she had to give it back after attempting to light Inuyasha's hair on fire. Aiko fell in love with Kagome's ramen noodles, and even had a ramen eating contest with Inuyasha and beat him.

"I can't believe you beat me." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I can't believe you've never eaten 3 cups of noodles in 2 minutes!" Aiko said with a chuckle.

"That's because it's disgusting, not to mention dangerous." Kai replied.

"Is not!" Inuyasha and Aiko snapped in unison. They both looked at each other for a moment before looking away.

"I'm going to go bathe." Kai said before getting up.

"I'll join you." Sango said, standing up as well. "Coming Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome nodded and went with them. That left Inuyasha and Aiko alone since Shippou dragged Miroku to look at fireflies with him.

"How come you didn't leave with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to watch the stars."

"Feh, I can't imagine why. There's nothing special about them." He said, folding his arms.

"Of course there is! They're beautiful." Aiko said, turning to lie on her back.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Inuyasha kept looking at Aiko wondering where on earth she came from, but was too shy to ask.

sssssssssssssss

"So Kai, where do you and your sister come from?" Sango asked as they bathed in the lake.

"Honestly…we don't know where we come from." Kai answered.

"What?" Sango said.

"So, you're orphans?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. That's what we're trying to figure out. Aiko says there is someone who knows who we are, and where we came from who's supposed to help us."

"Who is this person?" Sango asked.

"We don't know. We're searching for him—at least I think it's a he." Kai added, thinking to herself for a moment.

"Well we'll be happy to help you in your search." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Kai replied with a small smile.

"You should smile more often, your eyes seem less cold when you do." Sango commented.

This made Kai smile more. "Alright, alright, stop staring at me!" She said with a chuckle.

ssssssssssssss

When they got back to camp, they found Inuyasha up in a tree with Aiko asleep by the fire. Shippou and Miroku were asleep as well.

"I'm going to turn in." Kagome said with a yawn.

"Me too. Are you coming Kai?" Sango asked.

"I'm not tired." Kai answered.

"Ok, well goodnight." She replied before following Kagome into the tent.

It was quiet as Kai sat down in the grass and folded her knees up to her chest. A warm breeze blew through her light blue hair, but she made no move to brush the hair away from her face. Just then, a voice startled her.

"You're pretty much a loner, huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her from his tree.

"I just like to sit by myself sometimes, that's all. Am I bothering you?"

"No. I just think you're weird." Inuyasha answered.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You have puppy dog ears, and you're calling me weird?"

At that statement, Inuyasha's ears drooped in embarrassment. He hated when people talked about his ears. It was hard enough keeping a manly image with them twitching all the time, and now someone else found them adorable.

"That's what I thought." Kai said smugly.

"Well…your ears are all pointy!" Inuyasha snapped. He wished his comeback hadn't sounded so elementary, but then again he was never good with making smart remarks off the top of his head.

Kai smirked and shook her head.

"You are an interesting little hanyou, Inuyasha."

"Stop calling me that! I know what I am, and I don't need you to remind me. And from what I hear, you don't even know what you are!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Kai narrowed her eyes, and Inuyasha feared that his mouth had once again gotten him in trouble. But to his surprise, she smirked.

"So you were listening to our conversation? I thought I smelled your scent by the lake. I'm sure Kagome would love to hear about that." She said.

Inuyasha gulped. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

"The next time you want to stick your nose in other people's business, keep it to yourself." Kai said coldly before going into the tent.

Inuyasha shuddered to himself once she was gone. He didn't know why, but every time he was around Kai, she made him feel like he had just emerged from the iciest lake ever.

* * *

Broken: Brrr that's cold.

Aiko: Corny!

Broken: Aw come on, it wasn't that bad.

Kai: Actually, it was.

Inuyasha: She gets one little snappy line and thinks she's all that.

Kai: I never said I was all that. I just know I'm better than you.

Aiko & Broken: Oooooo!

Inuyasha: -growls- Care to say that again?

Miroku: Come on you guys, it's the end of the chapter already!

Broken: Who wants to close it?

Sango: I will. **Review please!**


	4. Someone's Cranky

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I appreciate all the good comments as well as the criticism. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Someone's Cranky

The next morning, Aiko woke up and as usual was confused by her surroundings.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Kagome asked, coming out of the tent.

"Why am I out here and not in the tent?" Aiko asked, looking around.

"You fell asleep in front of the fire, remember?" Sango answered.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll never do that again. Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went somewhere, I'm not sure where. He'll be back though." Shippou answered.

"Did you have a nice sleep Aiko?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, except for the burnt splinters of wood that fell in my hair from the fire, but I guess I slept ok." Aiko answered, shaking her hair and dusting the splinters out.

"Where's Kai?" Miroku asked.

"Still asleep." Sango answered.

"I'm not surprised. Kai's always a late sleeper. I'm going to wake her up." Aiko said, standing up.

"Oh, do you think it's a good idea to wake her?" Kagome said frowning in worry.

"Don't worry, it's fun!" Aiko replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she went into the tent. She smiled to see Kai fast asleep with her mouth slightly open.

"GOOD MORNING KAI!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping on Kai as well.

Kai's eyes snapped open in fury, and Aiko quickly ran out of the tent. As soon as she was outside the rest of the group looked at her in confusion—that is until Kai came storming out of the tent with her hair messed up.

"AIKO! You know I hate it when you do that! How many times have I told you not to wake me up, and you it anyways??" She roared angrily.

The rest of the gang looked terrified at Kai's fury, however Aiko was rolling on the ground overcome with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kai snapped.

Slowly Aiko got a hold of herself and stood up. "Sorry Kai, I couldn't resist. Umm your hair is kind of messy…" She said, reaching out to smooth Kai's light blue locks.

Kai slapped her hand away. "I know that! If you hadn't jumped on me like that, it wouldn't be this way!"

"If it makes you feel better Kai, I think it makes you look very attractive." Miroku said with a hopeful smile. Kai sighed angrily and stormed back in the tent, kicking Miroku in the shin in the process.

ssssssssssssss

A few minutes later, Inuyasha returned. He looked serious.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smelled a demon as I was coming back here. It seemed pretty powerful, but I can't tell from this distance."

"Do you think it has a jewel shard?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know, but it's coming fast."

Just then, Kai emerged from the tent with her hair smooth and her expression blank. The gang made sure not to say a word to her—that is, except for Inuyasha.

"You just getting up? What kind of late sleeper are ya?" He scoffed.

Kai narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him in the shin rather hard. Inuyasha howled in pain as he hopped on his good leg, clutching the now throbbing one.

"What the hell was that for?? I just asked a simple questions!" He snapped.

"Why do you care what time I chose to get up? I don't go around bothering you with ridiculous questions now do I?" Kai snapped before storming away and going to lean against a nearby tree.

"What crawled up her ass and laid eggs?" Inuyasha snapped.

"She's always cranky in the morning." Aiko answered.

"Well that's no excuse to—"

"Umm guys! The demon's here!" Shippou yelled, hiding behind Kilala who had already transformed. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga and Sango took out her boomerang. The demon was extremely tall and resembled a gargoyle. It gave a loud roar as it swiped a bunch of trees with its claw and cut them all down in one swing.

"Aiko and Kai, stay back." Miroku warned.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had any action in days!" Aiko said with a grin. The group stared at her as she calmly walked up beside Inuyasha.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fighting the demon." She answered. She removed the hair clip she always in her hair, and to everyone's amazement it grew into a two-sided scythe that was taller than she was—which was tall considering she was about 5'3".

"Alright big tall and ugly, show me what you've got!" Aiko yelled with a smirk.

The demon roared and made a swing at Aiko who dodged it easily. She flipped up onto the demon's huge arm and sliced its hand right off with her scythe. The demon howled in pain as blood gushed from the wound. It staggered for a moment before charging at her again. Aiko raised her scythe to strike again, but Inuyasha ran in front of her and made a huge leap to slice the demon down its stomach.

"Hey!" Aiko yelled.

"Sorry, this one's mine!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as his wind scar demolished what was left of the demon.

"Aww man, I only got one hit." Aiko whined with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad I let you get any hits at all." Inuyasha replied, putting his sword away.

"Jerk." Aiko mumbled, twirling her scythe between her fingers, which was odd considering how big and heavy it looked.

"I had no idea you could fight like that, Aiko." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Kai helped me train, and I taught her how to do flips." Aiko said proudly.

"You can fight as well Kai?" Miroku asked, looking back at Kai who simply nodded.

"Kai is a great fighter! She's really fast too." Aiko replied. "How come you didn't get into the action, Kai? Are you still mad?"

"No, I just didn't feel like it. Besides, the mutt took all the hits anyways." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Hmph. It's not my fault, you were too slow." Inuyasha mumbled. However the second his last words came from his lips, a hand was wrapped tightly around his neck, and he found himself staring into cold blue-violet eyes. Inuyasha was shocked. How did she get a hold of him so quickly? He hadn't even blinked!

"What was that?" Kai asked, her tone icy.

"Nothing! Let go of me, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled, even though it came out in a hoarse cry.

Kai sighed and dropped him on the ground. "Can we start moving now before I murder someone?"

Kagome could only nod as they began their journey again, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't spark Kai's horrible temper again.

* * *

Inuyasha: Stop laughing.

Broken: -snicker-

Inuyasha: Stop laughing!

Broken: I'm sorry ok? Its just so funny watching you be a complete baka!

Aiko: Don't laugh at him! You're the one who wrote it in the first place.

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Kai: But she wrote it based on how Inuyasha acts all the time, geniuses.

Kagome: That's true.

Inuyasha: Oh so now you're on **their** side??

Miroku: Calm down Inuyasha. Let's just close the chapter. Kai, would you do the honors?

Kai: I'd rather not.

Miroku: Ok...I guess I'll do it. **Review please!**


	5. Getting Close

Chapter 4 Getting Close

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha who was rubbing his neck gingerly ever so often.

"You really shouldn't irritate her like that, Inuyasha."

"I didn't do anything! Honestly, I think she's just out to kill me." He snapped.

"Even if that were true, we want her to be on our side so she can help us if we encounter something we can't handle by ourselves. I'd hate for us to run into Naraku and have her sit on the sidelines simply because she hates us." Kagome warned.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help but think she reminds me of someone…but I can't remember now." Inuyasha said, scratching his head in thought. Meanwhile, Aiko had been walking behind the two, watching with mild curiosity.

After about 2 hours, the group stopped to rest since it was midday. Miroku and Sango went off to scan the area, while Kagome and Shippou went to look for any signs of villages or lakes nearby. Inuyasha was perched up in a Sakura blossom tree when suddenly Aiko climbed up and sat next to him.

"Yo." She said with a small smile.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Kai was boring me, so I thought I'd keep you company."

"Ok, whatever."

"So…how long have you and Kagome been together?" Aiko asked bluntly.

Inuyasha nearly fell off his branch from shock. "What??"

"You two are a couple, right?"

"No! We're just friends." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh ok. That's good." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that good?"

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" She asked, turning away quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you like me or something?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. This girl was weird.

"No." She answered, a bit too quickly.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Really? Because I smell a liar."

Aiko blinked and looked away. Suddenly she flipped off the branch and took off running.

"Hey no fair! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled jumping down.

"Who are you talking to, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, returning with Shippou.

"Uh, nobody. What did you guys find?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing. Not even one field of fruit." Shippou said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Shippou, we'll find something elsewhere." Kagome said, patting the little kitsune's head. "Did Miroku and Sango come back yet?"

"No, not yet. They should be back soon though." Inuyasha answered.

Shippou scampered over to talk to Kai who was sitting down in the grass. Surprisingly, Kai didn't have a problem talking to Shippou most of the time.

"I was wondering about something." Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, watching Shippou talk to Kai who seemed partially interested.

"Remember what Aiko said when she first saw you? That you looked like the person she was searching for, but different?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I wonder who she was talking about." Kagome said frowning.

"What did she mean anyways? Who exactly are Kai and Aiko looking for?" Inuyasha asked.

"They don't know who their family is or where they come from, remember? Aiko said the person they're looking for is supposed to know everything about them." Kagome explained. Just then Aiko returned with Miroku and Sango who looked tired.

"Did you guys see anything?" Kagome asked.

"There's a village a little ways off from here. The trail is a bit long, but it shouldn't be too troublesome." Miroku answered.

"My legs hurt from the steep walk down there." Sango replied, frowning.

"Don't worry my dear Sango, I can carry you if you wish." Miroku said, slowly bringing a hand to rest on Sango's rear.

SLAP!

"Perverted monk is too stupid for his own good." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Let's go already!" Sango snapped, walking away from Miroku who was gingerly touching his red cheek.

"I hope this village has good. I'm starving!" Shippou said as they began walking.

Aiko had a puzzled look on her face as they walked down the path.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I think I can hear his thoughts. The one who we're looking for, I can hear what he's thinking." She said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're getting close."

* * *

Aiko: Finally this story is getting interesting!

Broken: You mean it wasn't interesting before??

Inuyasha: Duh.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Be nice.

Sango: I think the turn of events are coming along nicely.

Miroku: I esspecially like the ending.

Kai: Why, because you got to grope Sango's ass?

Miroku: Well...yes.

Sango: -eye twitch- MIROKU!

Broken: I think I'd better end the chapter. This could get ugly. **Review please!**


	6. Did We Have Sex?

**Author's note: I'm not sure if some of you noticed or not but there was a previous chapter six before this one that I wrote. However, I recently found a notebook which had like 4 more chapters for this story that I had written a long time ago and thought I lost lol so that makes it soooo much easier for me to update faster. Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

That night, the gang set up camp to rest until the next morning. Aiko was perched up in a tree, and hadn't said a word to anyone which wasn't like her at all. In fact she resembled her sister as she sat in silence. Finally Inuyasha joined her in the tree, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You're awfully quiet." He said, not looking at her.

"I can't even hear myself think. His thoughts are so loud." She said quietly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Who's thoughts?"

"The guy…the person who's supposed to help us."

"You can hear his thoughts?"

"I can hear everybody's thoughts. But his keep interrupting everyone else's so it becomes too much for my mind. Now I have a headache." She explained.

"Oh I see. Kagome told me about your journey. You and Kai don't know where you came from huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Aiko nodded.

"Well wherever you came from, I'm sure you'll find it."

"Arrogant bastard." Aiko mumbled.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, not you! The guy…he sounds so cold and arrogant. In fact, he reminds me of Kai."

"I heard that!" Kai snapped from inside the tent.

Inuyasha and Aiko chuckled, and she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder without thinking.

"Umm Aiko?" Inuyasha said, looking down at her nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Sometimes I do things without thinking. Do you want me to move?" She asked, lifting her head up.

"No…it's ok." Inuyasha answered quietly.

Aiko shrugged and laid her head back down on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't know why he was letting her do this. She was so strange…but in a good way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (line break)

When Inuyasha opened his eyes the next morning, he saw many beautiful things. Sakura blossoms, green grass, long purple hair…purple hair?

He looked down and was shocked to see Aiko snuggled into his chest sleeping like a baby. How the hell did she get there? Did they fall asleep like that? Inuyasha didn't have time to ponder anymore questions because Aiko slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at him with a sleepy grin. Inuyasha just stared at her as her blue-golden eyes widened and she realized where she was.

"What the hell? How did I get up here? Did we have sex?"

"What? No!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from below them.

Inuyasha was so startled, he fell from the tree making Aiko crack up laughing.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled, thinking she had overhead Aiko's blunt question.

"Didn't do what?" She asked frowning.

"…Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, cursing himself mentally.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine! Just forget what I said ok?"

"You mean the part about you and Aiko having sex?" Kai interrupted suddenly.

_Damn her!_

"So we did have sex?" Aiko asked looking confused.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. This was not good.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in shock.

"I didn't do it! Damn, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Well that's a relief." Aiko said, coming down from the tree. "Kai, why'd you do that?"

Kai smirked. "I needed some type of entertainment this morning."

"Everyone ready to head out?" Sango asked as she, Shippou and Miroku emerged from the tent.

"Yep, let's go!" Aiko said with a smile, unlike Inuyasha and Kagome who had serious expressions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they walked, Kagome hadn't spoken a word to Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang was beginning to notice.

"What do you think is wrong with Kagome?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Beats me. It probably has something to do with Inuyasha." She replied.

"Well that's not unusual."

"Hey! I can hear you ya know!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?" Sango replied before walking away smugly.

Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly before he huffed away. Suddenly Aiko stopped walking and a blank stare covered her features.

"What is it Aiko?" Kai asked, concerned.

"We're so close…I can sense him!" She said frowning.

Just then Inuyasha stopped as well, snarling.

"We gotta go a different way." He growled.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippou asked.

"I will not cross that arrogant bastard's path!" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"He's coming closer Kai! He's, he's, he's—"

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, glaring at the inu-youkai that was standing a little ways off but had detected their presence as well.

* * *

Broken: So what do ya think?

Inuyasha: Why does he have to be in the story?

Sesshoumaru: Because unlike you, people beg for my appearance.

Inuyasha: Arrogant bastard...

Sesshoumaru: What did you say, half-breed?

Aiko: Guys behave!

Kai: I don't see what's so great about him.

Broken: Oh you will...-smirk-

Aiko: Don't give it away broken!

Inuyasha: Wait, what?

Aiko: Nothing! **Review Please!**


	7. It's You

Chapter 6

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, prepared to fight. As a matter of fact, he wanted nothing more than to slice off his half-brother's head. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly cut off.

"You."

Everyone turned to see Aiko looking dead at Sesshoumaru with a serious stare. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question as Aiko approached him, with Kai following behind her.

"And who might you be?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"Aiko and Kai." Aiko answered.

To everyone's surprise, recognition flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes as they widened slightly.

"The lost demons?"

"You are correct." Kai replied.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha snapped, cutting the tension in the air.

"Don't you see? He's the one they were looking for." Kagome answered, putting all the pieces together.

"I see. Aiko said the person they were looking for resembled Inuyasha, but differently." Miroku said.

"And Sesshoumaru looks just like Inuyasha, but different." Sango added.

"How did you find me here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I could sense your thoughts, so I knew you were close." Aiko answered.

"Can you help us?" Kai asked, getting straight to the point.

"No, I cannot. But I know of someone who can. There is an elder who lives in the Eastern Lands. I have used his knowledge many times for answers and I'm sure he will be able to help." Sesshoumaru explained.

"But we're in the Western Lands! It will take forever to reach the East." Kagome interrupted.

"Besides, the journey is quite dangerous." Miroku added.

"The elder is on his way to my castle to discuss possible treaties with the rulers of his lands. It would probably be more suitable for you to wait for him there." Sesshoumaru said.

"Like hell we would! I'm not stepping one foot inside your castle!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru gave him an icy glare.

"That invitation was directed to Aiko and Kai. I'd rather be purified before I let you and your human trash anywhere near my estate." He growled.

"Hey, those are our friends! If we go anywhere, they go with us." Aiko said sternly.

"I will not have filthy half-breeds and humans inside my castle."

"And I will not have our companions abandoned. They have come with us this far, and it would be unfair to leave them behind." Kai replied. Her eyed locked with Sesshoumaru's and it seemed they both held the same icy glare.

"Very well. But as soon as the elder arrives, I want them out."

"Fair enough." Kai replied with a nod.

Sesshoumaru looked at her once more before walking again, the others followed him at a safe enough distance so that Inuyasha wouldn't spark Sesshoumaru's dangerous temper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& (line break)

After a few minutes, Aiko walked beside Kai to keep her company.

"That was nice of you to stick up for them like that." Kai said, glancing at Aiko.

"Yeah I couldn't let Sesshoumaru say those things about them. They don't deserve it."

"I guess that's true. I don't have a problem with most of them. However there is one other—besides Inuyasha—that I can't stand." Kai said looking ahead.

Aiko frowned. "Really? Who?"

"Kagome."

"What? What's wrong with Kagome?" Aiko asked, lowering her voice so only Kai could hear.

"The way she dresses just puzzles me. It's as if she's just asking for someone to rape her. Not to mention the way she keeps a leash on Inuyasha and snaps if he so much looks your way. I think she knows you like him." Kai answered.

"What? I don't like him!" Aiko whispered. "Besides, Inuyasha said he's not in a relationship with Kagome."

"He may not think so, but it's obvious how much Kagome cares about him. And don't lie to me, I saw you falling asleep in his arms in the tree." Kai added with a smirk.

A blush crept up Aiko's cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about Kai."

Kai shrugged.

"But do you really think Kagome loves him? I don't want to interfere if that's true." Aiko asked, her eyes on the ground.

"Oh please."

Aiko looked up at Kai in confusion.

"She may love him, but he doesn't feel the same. The whole thing is one-sided can't you see that?"

Aiko remained quiet, and Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go for it, make the first move. But be prepared because I'm sure Kagome won't give him up without a fight." Kai said sternly.

Aiko took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it." She said, her voice determined.

Little did they know the object of their conversation was listening, and his furry ears twitched with excitement.

* * *

Broken: So what do ya think?

Inuyasha: I don't want to go to _his_ castle!

Kai: Well you have to, so suck it up.

Inuyasha: Hey, you shut your mouth!

Kagome: SIT!

Sango: Guys behave please?

Broken: Hmm Miroku you want to close today?

Miroku: Sure, **Review Please!**


	8. She Owns the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. I only own Kai and Aiko.**

* * *

Chapter 7

That night, Sesshoumaru set up camp a little ways off from the group by the lake, and the others set up camp elsewhere. Aiko had been pretty quiet, and only Kai knew just what she was thinking about. Miroku and Sango went to take a walk (or so they said) and Shippou and Kilala were fast asleep inside the tent. Kai walked past Aiko who was lying on her back looking at the stars.

"Aww feeling lonely?" She teased.

"Shut up! I'm relaxing ok?" Aiko snapped, one eye closed and the other open to glare at her sister.

Kai shrugged and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Aiko asked, sitting up and resting on her elbows.

"To the lake to bathe."

"But Sesshoumaru's camp is over there."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So? He doesn't own the lake."

Aiko shrugged and laid back down as Kai walked away.

Sesshoumaru was resting in his tent when he decided to take a walk. The thought of his baka half-brother and human friends around was making him weary. He wanted nothing more than to wash their human stench off his clothes. It still surprised him that the lost demons had found him. Rumors were that once their descendants were destroyed in a huge war, they disappeared off the face of the earth. He wasn't quite sure if Aiko or Kai knew what had happened or their ancestors, but he had a feeling Kai might know since she was the eldest. She had a mysterious aura about her, and it even showed in her scent…which for some reason he could now smell very strongly.

Sesshoumaru blinked, coming out of his thoughts, although he still couldn't think clearly after seeing the sight before him. He hadn't noticed that he'd stumbled upon the lake.

Her light blue hair spilled out behind her as she stood in the water. Her slender arms moved slowly making gentle ripples around her. He couldn't take his eyes off her body, the way the tiny droplets of water glistened in the moonlight as they trailed down her petite but obvious curves, bathing her body in an angelic glow. Kai must have sensed his presence because she immediately ducked down into the water until it touched her shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped, keeping her back to him so he wouldn't see the blush creeping up her face.

"Forgive me. I was merely taking a walk and had no intentions of intruding on you." Sesshoumaru said, turning around quickly. "However, I don't regret what I've seen tonight." He added before heading back to his tent with a smug smirk on his face.

---------

The next morning, Aiko emerged from her tent to find Kai already sitting down against a tree, staring off in deep thought.

"Morning Kai!" She said with a smile.

"Hey. Is everyone up yet?"

"Yes, but they're waiting till Sesshoumaru comes." She answered.

Kai merely nodded, not really eager to see Sesshoumaru again. It was bad enough the Lord of the West caught her bathing, and now she would have to walk with him for god knows how long!

"Oh I meant to ask you, how was your bath?" Aiko asked.

Kai looked at her sharply. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if the water was nice because I was hoping to bathe before we leave. What's wrong with you?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night. And the water's fine." Kai said looking away.

Aiko shrugged.

Just then Inuyasha walked past and headed towards the lake.

"Hey there goes Inuyasha!" Aiko said smiling.

Kai shook her head.

"What? I'm just going to say good morning." She replied with a wink before walking off to follow Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Aiko called, walking up to him.

"Hey Aiko. He said, not slowing down his pace.

"Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. I actually wanted to see how the road ahead looked. Are the others up yet?" He asked.

"Yes, but they're all waiting for Sesshoumaru."

"That bastard. It's just like him to keep everyone waiting." Inuyasha scowled.

Aiko frowned as they stopped walking.

"He doesn't seem that bad. He may be a bit arrogant, but other than that—"

"Arrogant am I?"

Aiko turned around quickly to face Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're keeping everyone waiting so do ya mind picking up the pace?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but said nothing and walked away.

"I'm leaving now. You should alert the rest of your companions or risk getting left behind." He answered finally.

Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth to say something, but Aiko stopped him and pulled him to go get the rest of the group, not wanting to start a fight so early in the morning.

* * *

Broken: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Aiko: I liked this chapter!

Kai: I didn't...

Sesshoumaru: I did.

Inuyasha: Of course you did, you big pervert!

Kagome: Hush Inuyasha.

Aiko: Hey everybody! Did you guys forget what today is?

Kai: What is it?

Aiko: It's **BROKEN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!**

Broken: Yup! I'm 20 today yay!

Kagome: Happy birthday!! Since it's your special day, you want to close?

Broken: Sure! As soon as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wish me happy birthday.

Inuyasha: I don't wana!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Happy Birthday...

Sesshoumaru: Happy day of birth.

Broken: Yay!** Review Please!**


End file.
